1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to docking stations.
2. Description of Related Art
The docking stations include a hardware frame and a series of interfaces for connecting a portable computer to peripheral devices. Further, the docking station also can work as a loudspeaker, when a music player is connected to the docking station. However, when a portable computer and the music player are concurrently connected to the docking station, the docking station can not determine which signals to process.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.